


A Mother's Tale

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood, Crazy, F/F, Love, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: (In an alternate time line, Batman was Batwoman (Nothing to do with the other one though). And the joker, was still the joker, except a female. All of the female characters will be male and all of the male characters will be female)After sending the infamous Joker into arkham once again. The crazed clown plots a new plan.No tricks.No hostages.No death.Only a baby.And that baby will turn the bat into the thing she has been desiring the most.A mother.
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bat Jokes





	A Mother's Tale

Gotham was dark and from as ever. With crime all over the place and the GCPD trying their best to stop it. And all lead by one person.

Commissioner Jane Gordon leaned on the edge of a building looking up in the sky. Smoking a cigarette.

She was waiting for someone.

But who?

"You called Commissioner?" a low voice said

She noticed the voice and three the cigarette away, putting her hands in her pockets of her coat. Standing right behind her was the one that she was looking for.

"You turned on the bat signal" the person continued

"Exactly, I'm glad you showed up..."

She turned around with a smirk.

"Batwoman"she finished

There she was standing in front of her with her bat suit on, her eyes covered from the cowl and her slick and muscular body covered with her long cape.

Her goal was to protect Gotham from criminals.

Ever since her parents died in front of her.

" So, what's going on tonight? "She asked

" You know who"

"The Joker?"

" that crazy nut case, she's at it again! "

"What did she this time?"

" she has children held hostage at the abandoned amusement park, that clown has gone too far, you must stop her! "

"You know I will always stop her commissioner, I'll save the children and throw her into arkham where she belongs" she assured her

Gordon sighed and said.

"I hope you do, and be careful, she might have something else on her..."

But she was gone.

"I hate when she does that"she groaned

Meanwhile...

The children cried together in this small room tied up to rope. They were scared, they wanted their parents.

They wanted to go home.

Suddenly the door opened, showing a tall scrawny figure standing in front of them.

They screamed.

" now now, kids, that's not how you treat your mother now is it? "A harsh creepy voice said

" I wanna go home! "A girl cried

" oh you will go home, just not yet, I'm eating for your other mother to come, after all... "

The person came into the light, a woman with her skin white and pale, her hair short and green, with red lipstick that covered her lips and scars. Her green blouse, purple coat, and purple pants was her iconic look.

She was the crown princess of chaos.

The Jester of genocide.

The Joker.

"No child should have only one parent now would they" 

She laughed maniacally. The children screamed.

"Let them go joker!!" a familiar voice shouted behind her

She smiled widely and turned around.

She came.

"Oh would you look at that, it's your to her mother children, now everything is perfect"

Batwoman growled loudly.

"This ain't a game Joker, let the children go, or else! !"

" or what? "

Now in rage she punched her in the face. They children gasped in shock, completely frozen.

"Oh my, you really are a bad mother, hurting me in front of our children, how cruel"the joker gasped half heartedly as she wiped the blood from her mouth

" you're the one who's cruel you crazy clown! "She shouted

" But look at the children, their terrified, you don't wanted them to scare even more out of them do you? "

She was right, beating her up would just traumatize the children even more. She needed to take this somewhere else.

"Oh, and don't think of leaving, my henchmen locked us up, so you'll have to stay here"

The bat growled.

"Now that's over with, let's get started shall we"

"I'm not gonna play your sick game Joker."

" Oh you will, and if you want these children to live, then you'll have to play my game"

"Shit." she cussed silently

"Nah ah, no bad words in front of the children, they might catch it"she said shaking her head

" oh I hate her!! "She screamed in her head

But she gave in.

" Fine, we'll play your game, but you have to promise me that none of the children get hurt! "

"I promise, mother's honor" she giggled"Now sit down on the floor and we can get started"

The dark knight sat on the floor looking at the children assuring them that they were going to be okay.

"Now, for today's activity, we are going to play a wonderful game, it's called..."

She licked her lips.

"The kissing game"

"Joker...!" she screamed

"No yelling at our children!" she snapped"Or else, they die"

She chuckled.

"Now here the are rules, you my sweet and dearest mother will kiss me and with every kiss, the children must count, if they reach to a hundred, I'll let them go, if they don't, or hesitate, or you try to get out of it...then we'll play the game again, understand?"

" Let's just get this over with"

"Okay, pucker up dear mother, it's time to play the game"

She hates this, she hates this so much. Having to play her game.

It made her sick.

But the only thing she could do, was kissed her softy on the lips as the children counted.

ONE!

another.

TWO

Another

THREE

another

FOUR...

15 minutes later...

97

another

98

another

99

another

100!!

It was over, the game ended.

"Alright a deals a deal, I'll let them out"

She untied the rope and unlocked the door and opened it, letting the terrified children out.

"You're welcome!!" she said annoyingly "Aw well, it was fun while it lasted, tell me batsy, how does it feel to feel like a..."

She was greeted with another punch in the face, which made her fall the the ground. She got up and chuckled.

"Mother" She finished "Jesus Christ, you act like I hurt them, I didn't even lay a finger on those cuties"

"You did hurt them Joker, MENTALLY!!!" she roared 

She grabbed her by the collar and slammed her to a wall.

"You have no soul you heartless Bastard, how dare you do that to innocent children, I hope you rot in hell!"

" Ooh, that motherly side of you, it's beautiful, who knows we can be mothers one day"

Her word made her even more angry, her hand around her neck, chocking her.

"Go ahead...kill me...spare me this horrible life"she chocked

The bat's grip went harder.

" kill me...join me in hell...and we can be mothers forever... "

"....Never."

In rage she threw the joker to the ground. She laughed maniacally not even caring about the impact.

"You foolish woman, no wonder you suffer, because you won't kill me...aw well, at least I can mess with your head until they day you snap"she chuckled

" curse you, curse you to the hell you came from"

"Now that's just rude"

She didn't care, so she went over for cuff the joker and take her out of the amusement park. Gordon was there with the police, tending with the children.

"We'll take these kids to their parents" she said

"I'll take her to arkham"The bat responded

" Ooh, another joy ride, your car smells lovely in there. "

"Thank you Batwoman" she said

"You're welcome Jane"

She took the joker away and put her into the driver's seat of the bat mobile, she tried her down and went into the driver's seat, before driving away.

During that ride, the joker began to speak.

"Such an amazing body, and I even believe under that cowl of yours you're really beautiful"

" so what? "

"You're definitely mother material, if only if you ever accept it"

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about"

"You know, what every woman goes through, motherhood?"

" what about it? "

"The way you were so determine to save those children, I could sense it, it's in you batsy, and in me, we can be mothers together" 

She didn't respond any longer and focused on the ride.

Later...

After sending the clown to arkham, the bat went back to the bat cave, where her maid, Alison was waiting for her.

"Madame Bianca, you're alright, and no scratches this time"

Alison was like a mother to her, ever since her parents died she was there for her, from the very beginning.

"Did it go well"she asked

" it did, the kids are safe and the joker is locked up...however... "

"What is it?"

" have you gotten this feeling that the joker is acting strangely these past few months? "

"I don't understand Madame Bianca"she said truthfully

She went to the computer and took out some files.

" 10 months ago, the joker tried to rob a baby care store? "

"Maybe she wanted some extra cash?"

" Even then, a week later she tried to bomb a children's hospital, and then two months later she planted fake bombs filled with fresh diapers and baby toys, and then she kidnapped a woman and made her dress like a baby, and now this. "

She sighed.

"Something isn't adding up, children, diapers, toys, she up to something, and I don't like it!"

" maybe she's just messing with you ma'am"Al suggested

"I don't know, but I do know something, if the joker is trying to plan something bad, then I'll be ready to kick her ass"

Arkham asylum...

As the joker lies in her cot, she let's out a devious grin.

Her plan was going swiftly.

Now to plot faze 2.

*********************

It was inn the afternoon, and Bianca was eating her lunch when she heard the door bell ring.

"May I get that for you madame"Alison asked

" no I'll get it"she said and went to the door

She opened the door.

"Hello"she called out"Is anyone there?"

No one.

Odd.

Maybe it was some kids pranking her.

But as she was about to close the door she suddenly heard a cry.

A babies cry.

"Madame, where is that crying coming from?" Alison asked

"I don't know...Al?"

" Bianca, is something wrong? "

"I found the crying"she said 

" Where? "She said as she came over to them

" right in front of me... "

The two looked down and gasped, it was a baby, wrapped in blankets and in a basket with a note on her clothes.

"Oh my god, what's a baby doing here!?" she gasped

"I don't know Allison, take her into the living room"

"Yes Mistress" she said and took her inside

Bianca closed and locked the door and followed her into the living room. She took off the note that was on the babies clothes and it read...

Dear Basty,

Yes, I know you're identity, but don't worry, I won't spoil a thing. Anyway, this baby is yours now, don't ask how I got her, just do as I say and take care of her and I promise you your secret will be safe.

Become her mother for me.

Love, Joker~

Ps: you may be pissed off and probably want to beat me up, but trust me, you'll love her very much. :-D 

"Madame are you alright?"

But she wasn't alright at all, in fact she was pissed. She tore the note into the shreds and threw it into the garbage.

"That Witch, that crazy nut case, I'm gonna kill her!!!" she screamed

"Malady calm down, we can figure this out"

"I can't, this baby could've been taken by someone's family or something, I need to find a way to get it back"

"You mean her back?"

" Huh? "

"It's a girl"

" I know that, but still I'm not gonna play her games any more, not today"

"But your identity." she gasped "She'll spill it if you try to do anything not her way!"

" ...Shit! "

"Bianca, I know your angry, but I highly advise you to not cuss in front of the child, it's not good at all"

She sighed and calmed down. She looked at the crying baby and went over to check on her. Her beautiful blue and green eyes looking at her sweetly, and her short black hair. She took her out of the basket and comforted her as she cried. She calmed down and giggled at her. It even made Alison giggle.

"However until you figure this out, I guess you're her mother"

"I guess so, hey sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I'll get you back to your mama in no time"

The baby squealed. Making her smile.

"What should you name her mistress?"

" I don't know"

The door bell ring again.

"I got it!" Al said and went to the door

She opened it and let out a small gasp.

"What is it, another child!?"

" No, apparently the joker for us some clothes and baby supplies"she said"You want me to bring them in? "

"No, she probably stole it, I'll by some on my own"

"But there's a note, it's says..."

By the way, here are some things for her. I'll be supplying them for now on, and if you try to not play me game, I'll expose you.

"You gotta be kidding me"

"I guess she's not"

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse...

"There faze 2 is complete, I can't believe it worked so well"

"For what boss"One of the Joker's henchmen asked

" Easy, now the bat has the child, and now I can finally see the thing I always desired from her, that beautiful woman, ah...It makes me want to faint"

She giggled.

"I will finally see her as a mother, and if this plans goes well...I'll finally break her shell, and she can't do anything about it"

She cackled loudly.

"Now for faze 3 to commence, boys"

"Yes boss?" they asked

"You got them set?"

"Yes boss"A female worker said

" Good...because soon, I will finally put her to her knees"she chuckled devilishly

2 months later...

"Peek-ka-boo!" Bianca said as she uncovered her eyes

The baby laughed.

"Peek-ka-boo!" she said again and the baby laughed

Is caused her the chuckle, the baby was so cute and sweet. She wanted to keep her forever.

But she needed to find her mother.

And fast.

It was getting late and it was time for the baby to rest. So she took her into the nursery she made and placed her in her crib.

"Good night sweet princess"

She kissed her goodnight and went to sleep in her room. She grew attached to her. Maybe if she didn't have a mother, she might keep her for herself.

She chuckled at the thought and closed her eyes. 

2 hours later...

"Mistress!" She heard Al scream

"Huh...what is it?" she groaned as she woke up

"It's the baby!"

" what about her, is she sick? "

"No, she's gone!!"

" WHAT!? "Her eyes shot open

They ran into the nursery and just like that, she was gone, all but a tape recorder was there.

She grabbed it and pressed play.

Hello batsy, you wondering where she is, well she's with me, in the abandoned warehouse # 4, don't be late.

It cut off. Bianca was so angry that she wanted to scream.

" Get my suit ready, this ends tonight, I'm done! "She shouted and ran out

" Right in it Mistress"Alison sighed

Later...

The Joker sat on her chair as she waited for her nemesis to come. And just like she planned it, she came.

Her dark figure coming closer to her.

"Well, well bats, look who finally showed...!"

She was cut of by a punch in the face.

"Where is she!?" she shouted

"Geez, you don't even let me finished, how rude, no matter, how was the baby, did you like her?"

The bat growled and slammed her on The table, breaking it.

"WHERE IS SHE, I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN!!"

" so in rage, such beauty, I can't believe it, it's wonderful "she gushed" Do you want to know why? "

"I don't care joker, I've been playing your fucked up game for 10 years now, I'm not gonna play anymore, it's over!!"

She picked her again, leaving blood on her face.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

" batsy... "

She punched her

"Please...!"

She punched her again.

"Stop!!!"

" Never! "She screamed as she punched her again

now she lost it. She grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the wall.

" Do you have any idea how much of a monster you are, bringing a child into your shit!? "She screamed" HUH!? "

She slammed her again.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED, WELL YOU GOT WHAT YOU ASKED BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU...AND WHEN I DO I WON'T HAVE ANY REGRETS!!!"

" then do it... "She smirked

Her grip went tighter, she was going to it. After all these years, she was going to kill her.

However...

She stopped.

Her grip loosened.

And a soft whimper came from her mouth.

Tears came down her face.

Her hand let go of her neck. 

She collapsed on the floor.

And silently, she cried.

Then it turned into a sob.

Then a wail.

The Joker just stood there, looking in shock of this scene.

But smiled.

She kneel down to her level and lifted up her chin slightly to see her year strained face.

She took the cowl of and exposed her whole face and long beautiful black hair in a bun before taking that off as well.

"Such beauty, oh yes, this is perfect, I've been waiting for years to see that that vulnerability, that...feeling of helplessness."

" so this is why you did this...just to see that!? "She cried

" not entirely, I was willing to tell you where she was, you want I see her "

She nodded.

"Come dear mother"

The two women went over to a small room, where the bat was sleeping in a crib sleeping soundly.

"She's alright, I wasn't going to hurt her, after all..."

She smiled .

"We are both her mothers"

"Huh?"

She giggled.

"This is our child batsy, she was ours"

"But how was that possible?"

" During our first fight I collected DNA from you, I managed to convince some scientists to create a baby using a neutralize sperm cell and our DNA"

"So that's why kidnapped that man?"

" Yes, but back to the story, it took many tries but in the end she was created, and all full of life, I kept her for a few months until I can finally put my plan to motion, and here we are"

"But why, why all of this, what this a way to get enjoyment?"

" no darling, I wanted to see the one thing I always wanted to see in a long time...you being a mother"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All of this mess wasn't suppose to break her, but to only for her to be a mother

"I know about your losses of your dear parents, trust me I lost people I care about too, so let's make us happy and start a new family, with you me and the child"she giggled

She caressed her cheek.

" Kiss me"

Bianca would say not, but in the end. The only thing she wants to do was kiss her, so she granted her wish and kissed her passionately on The lips.

It ended quickly as the two women looked into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Joker smiled"who knew that the dark knight would be Bianca herself, I knew something was off about you"

"Oh really, what was it"

"When your not the bat and your Bianca, you sound fake...I hate it"

"I have too, to keep my identity a secret"

"Ah sweet mother, I'm glad we are together"

"Me too"she admit it

They went over to their beloved child, as she slept peacefully in Dreamland. Bianca touched her hair gently and smiled at the sweet little girl.

" what should we name her? "Joker asked

" I was thinking off...Amanda"

"Amanda, such a sweet name for a sweet girl" she giggled

"You know this would of be different" 

"How, by threatening the bomb something up"

"No, if I was man and you were a man, I wouldn't be so soft"

She laughed.

"Please it will still be the same, instead you would be a father"

"Your right, but still I wonder what it would be like to be a man"

"I imagine you would be big and muscular...oh wait, you already are"

"And you would still look like a clown"

They laughed together.

"Oh Batsy, you're laughing, so sweet"she gushed

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, I should take her back home"

" can I come with you"

Bianca immediately gave her a glare. 

"What, it's my child too, I want to play with her as well"

"Even then, you're still a crazy murderous clown*

" and you're still big old grumpy bat"she said blowing a raspberry

"You know what, you can come as well"

"Yay!"

" But don't do any funny business okay, or else I'll make sure you never see her again"

"Rude"

"I know you too much Joker, and if you wanted to cause trouble, you would"

**************************************

Alison was finishing cleaning up when she heard giggling, coming from Bianca's room. Confused she slowly opened the door, and inside was the Joker and Bianca playing with the baby in the bed.

"Mistress....!" she gasped

"Oh, hey Al, we're just playing with the baby, we are naming her Audrey "she smiled

" And a wonderful name it is, a sweet name for our child "

"Our!?"she screamed "Does this mean...!?"

" Yes Alison, I'm a mother "

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic
> 
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
